1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of garment hangers, and more specifically to a garment hanger having multiple clips for attractively securing and displaying a garment.
2. Description of Related Art
Wraparound garment hangers are so named because a garment wider than the garment hanger, typically but not exclusively women's undergarments or swimsuit bottoms, is wrapped around the garment hanger and held by clips at the ends of the garment hanger. Therefore, the center portion of the garment is displayed, while reducing the width of the display and advantageously increasing display density. However, the outer portion of the garment and/or the garment straps may hang down in an unsightly manner.
Accordingly, additional inward clips were added to certain prior art wraparound garment hangers to hold portions of the garment behind the center portion on display. Although traditional clips secure the center portion of a wide garment, they fail to attractively secure and display the outer portions of the garment as well. Furthermore, the inward clips of the prior art are substantially rigid and make it difficult to repetitiously secure a large number of garments.
Therefore, a wraparound garment hanger having clips with improved flexibility that can hold the outer portions of a garment and/or the garment straps neatly without protruding from behind the central display portion of the garment and which permit repetitious handling is desirable in the art.